masterchiefsucksfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chief Sucks at Ordering
Master Chief Sucks at Ordering is a Youtube series by UltraHyperShadow. The series follows the "Master Chief Sucks" formula invented by the user DigitalPH33R. Production Conception The user DigitalPH33R uploaded a video called "Master Chief sucks at Halo" in the summer of 2007, spawning a Youtube phenomenon. He created two sequels and a sequel series called Arby 'n' the Chief. The videos, a mix of machinima and live action, involve an action figure of Master Chief, the protagonist of the Halo series, who in these videos is vulgar and stupid, has poor spelling and grammar, and is rude and unhelpful to others. In October of 2007, UltraHyperShadow decided to try his hand at the concept after watching a spinoff video called "Master Chief sucks at plumbing" by Ninjaadventures, originally intending to make a video called "Mudkip sucks at Pokemon." However, he later went with the Master Chief idea, creating "Master Chief sucks at ordering McDonalds." The video was a hit and spawned a series of videos. Currently "Master Chief sucks at ordering" is one of the most popular Master Chief Sucks series on Youtube. Episode format After the success of the first video, a trilogy was planned, then expanded to a quadrilogy (series of four). After a four month hiatus, the series was renewed with new episodes, usually released every two weeks. After ten episodes were released (one being a remake of the first episode and the finale being two episodes released the same day), season 1 was concluded in May 2008. The series follows the "September/October to May" format that many TV shows follow. After the conclusion of season 1, "minisodes" were announced to be released over the course of the summer of 2008. These minisodes are short episodes (although they are actually longer than some videos in the main series) that introduce new characters that will feature in season 2. They were inspired by the "mobisodes" released between seasons 3 and 4 of Lost. Additionally, on the series' one year anniversary, a special two part movie was released, detailing Master Chief's backstory. The second season began in September 2008 and will run for twelve episodes (one being another remake and the finale being two released the same day), concluding in May 2009. Season 2 features many new characters, a more complex plotline, and better fight scenes. "Master Chief Sucks at Ordering" is unusual among "Master Chief Sucks" videos because it has a connected, dramatic plot in addition to traditional videos where Master Chief gives poor advice. The concept of having a large cast of characters from many video games, some based on real life, is similar to the concept used by T3H Metroid Galaxy. Other similarities between the two series include mysterious leaders, characters coming back to life for no reason, deus ex machinas, and a mix between comedy and drama. Creation See also: Voice actors A number of programs are used to make episodes of the series. Initially, Windows Movie Maker, a basic movie editing program bundled with Microsoft Windows, was used for season 1, the minisodes, movie, and early season 2 episodes. However, Movie Maker's limitations became more problematic as season 2's plotlines became more complex, and from the fourth episode onward Sony Vegas, a professional video editing software, is used for creation of episodes. Microsoft Sound Recorder is normally used for the recording of dialogue, but the freeware program Audacity is sometimes used to edit voices or music. The Microsoft Sam, Mike, and Mary voices for the three main heroes are built-in voice synthesizers with Microsoft Windows. Other voices, such as CATS's famous voice, come from the program Talkany, while an online AT&T voice synthesizer service is used for several other characters' voices. Music The music in the series draws from many different sources. Appropriately, music from the Halo series makes frequent appearances, as does music from the TV series Lost. Music from The Dark Knight and Watchmen has also been used. "Morning Train" by Sheena Eston appears twice in the movie during humerous montage scenes. Due to the usage of Windows Movie Maker, which only allows for one audio track, during season 1 and early season 2 music during dialogue scenes was scarce. In later episodes of season 2, however, Sony Vegas is used to allow for multiple audio tracks for better music during dialogue and other scenes. Characters Main article: List of characters Initially, the only two characters on the show were Master Chief and his enemy CATS. The Arbiter, Master Chief's best friend, was added to the cast in the fifth episode of season 1 and has remained a pivotal character since. Starting with season 2, CATS was removed from the main cast as he had been killed in the first season finale, and he was replaced by the series' main villain, the King, as well as the new female hero Cortana. Starting with the fourth episode of season 2, Hillary Clinton became a main character after guest starring earlier. Other important recurring characters include the King's henchmen, Jack Thompson, L. Ron Hubbard, and Tom Cruise, as well as new characters introduced in the minisodes such as Chad Warden, the Angry Video Game Nerd, Chris Hansen, and Barack Obama. Episodes Season 1: October 3, 2007 - May 23, 2008 Minisodes: July 5, 2008 - August 25, 2008 Season 2: September 1, 2008 - May 15, 2009 (Movie: October 3, 2008) Season 3: September 2009 Season synopses Season 1 Main article: Season 1 Season 1 featured 10 episodes. Master Chief is introduced as a vulgar character who attempts to help the audience with mundane, everyday problems by giving them bad, usually violent advice. An actual plotline develops when CATS, a cyborg villain, decides to try and cancel Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Master Chief later encounters other minions of CATS, like Jack Thompson and L. Ron Hubbard. Master Chief soon gets assistence from his friend, the Arbiter, while Tom Cruise is introduced for the villains. The season culminates with a battle between the heroes and the villains, ending with CATS being abruptly killed by his true leader, the King. Minisodes ''Main article: Minisodes Five minisodes were released between seasons 1 and 2. The King captures Master Chief and begins introducing him to new villains he has recruited, including Chad Warden, the Angry Video Game Nerd, and Chris Hansen. Jack Thompson and Tom Cruise also assist the King in creating a weapon of some kind. Hillary Clinton appears as a new freelance villain. Barack Obama and Cortana are introduced as new allies of Master Chief, who learns he is destined to save the world. Season 2 Main article: Season 2 Season 2 will feature 12 episodes. Master Chief, and later, the Arbiter, escape their captivity and reunite with Cortana. They help Obama get elected, but he is killed by Hillary Clinton. Jack Thompson is killed by the King for being useless, and he activates his superweapon, which is actually a portal to the Ark, a station that can control space and time. Master Chief begins time traveling as he tries to access the Ark with the Arbiter and Cortana, and, upon reaching the present again, attempts to help them deactivate the Ark to stop the King's plan. Impact "Master Chief Sucks at Ordering" started a new wave of Master Chief Sucks videos on Youtube. One series by Zombamazomba became highly popular and continues to get high views for new episodes. "Master Chief Sucks at Ordering" and Zombamazomba's videos are the two highest rated Master Chief Sucks series on Youtube, and hundreds of viewers and subscribers regularly watch new episodes. Category: Master Chief Sucks at Ordering